


【翻译】你死我活

by irisemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisemrys/pseuds/irisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接5X13，特工亚瑟，skyfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】你死我活

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say Live and Let Die](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16296) by Ultra_Geek. 



Prologue.

夜色宁静，万籁俱寂。天空是远北地区特有的干净，Arthur抬头时，只看到寥落晨星散布在黑空下，月亮微笑成一弯发光的牛角面包。庄园周围有丛灌木，其中一棵孤零零地矗立在潺潺湖水边，他就蹲伏在它后面。远处，山峦叠嶂卷出地平线。

一切的一切，景色如画，以某种荒凉萧索的形式。Arthur希望他可以享受此景。事实却是，他不得不在凌晨两点醒来，被告知即刻带领他的小组前往苏格兰出动一桩紧急任务，绝对要在今晚完成。如果这不够让人沮丧，他之后还要负责叫醒上述队伍，并拖着大家去机场。

他的组员对此可一点风度也无。怎么说呢，事实上大多数人还ok。工作来了就来了，不情愿也没办法；尽管像这样的任务一般是发给新手组和其他特工的。他们知道那点。但是Gwaine——这个彻头彻尾的混蛋——此刻更是超水平发挥到令人发指，就真的很说明问题了。

“你知道我想要什么吗？”Arthur问。

”什么？” 蹲在Arthur旁边的Eylan反问，。

“一个助手。”Arthur说。“一个能替我搞定Gwaine、让我一劳永逸的人。”

“拜托。”Eylan笑道。“如果真有人给你配备助手，你早把他们当仆人使唤了。”

“我看不出这有什么问题。”Arthur耸耸肩。Eylan不禁好笑。

“开始吧？”Eylan问。Arthur短促地点了下头。Eylan拍拍耳朵，说道：“前门安全。汇报。”

“这边也一切正常。” 过了一会儿，Leon的声音清晰地传到Eylan和Arthur的耳机里。他和Lance在庄园的另一头。Leon继续。“有个猎场看守人，但已经在我们旁边的小屋里睡着了。”

“我们身处午夜的苏格兰高地。”一会儿，Gwaine也开口了。“几英里内的唯一生命体只有我们和一百五十万只羊——”

“Percy，揍他。”Arthur说。

一阵沙沙声后，Gwaine轻叫呼痛。耳机线路安静了很长时间，直到Gwaine突然开口：“这里也安全。”

Arthur看向Eylan，后者点头。Arthur站起身，下达指令。“Gwaine、Eylan和我进去。剩下的留在原处，密切注意。”

Eylan和Arthur出现时，Gwaine已经在门边屈身待命。尽管Gwaine汇报的信息应该靠谱，但是没有树丛和掩体，Arthur略感紧张。周围没有一个人，除了猎场看守，但一只眼就能发现。Gwaine紧贴着墙，手臂交叉，示意Eylan和Arthur靠拢。

“留着其他人守卫真是太明智。” 当Eylan跪在地上鼓捣门锁时，Gwaine说。“你永远不知道羊儿们什么时候起床展开毛茸茸的复仇。”

“我们谁都不想在这里，Gwaine，所以别发牢骚。”Arthur说。

“可我还忙着正事儿呢。”Gwaine说。

“正事儿叫什么名字？”Eylan随口一问。门荡开了。

“Elizabeth。金发美人。”Gwaine毫不掩饰自己的饥渴。“双腿长到目力所不能及，并且——”

“专心。”Arthur打断他。“我们拿了东西就撤。”

“并且Nniane真的没有告诉你我们要找的是什么。”Eylan说。

“没有。”Arthur回答。他们的boss从来口风严紧，除非万不得已。虽然这种特性在他们这种行当里对她有益，但给Arthur的生活在多次场合中雪上加霜，特别就他充分披露的与她前任之间的恋情而言。当然，Arthur不是耽溺往事的人，他回到手头任务，说。“主卧，靠右墙的红色衣柜下，有块松动的石板。” 

“很精确。”Eylan抚掌。他匍匐前进，Arthur和Gwaine紧随其后。三人穿过古老的庄园，爬上几层楼梯，以及一道打开的门，脚步声在空旷庄园里的寂静下回音大到令人不安。Arthur朝Eylan做了个手势要他侯在门边，自己和Gwaine进去。所有家具，包括房子里剩余地方，都蒙上了一层白色床单遮挡灰尘。

但是，那个红色衣柜完全曝露在空气里，除了上面积的那层厚厚的灰。

“我讨厌城堡。”Gwaine咕哝。“我不明白人们是怎样在这种地方住下来的。”

“我不知道。”Arthur说。他用力推开挡道的衣柜，拉起石板。“不过我倒是明白它的吸引力。燃烧的壁炉，仆人围着你打转……也不是那么糟糕。”

“就知道你会这么说。”Gwaine撇嘴。

“除此之外。”Arthur补充道。“这里还称不上城堡。”

“那么大个儿，还是石头造的。”Gwaine说。“够接近了。”

Arthur伸手往下，但是地洞比他想得更深。他不得不贴在地上，把整条手臂连着肩膀送进洞里，才摸到底。他的手碰到了某种细长光滑的东西；当他拉出来低头看时，不禁一阵困惑。他原本以为是闪存盘，或者手提电脑，或者某种用于情报交流的设备。但没想到是这个。然后再一次地，他想不通为什么他的boss会半夜派出他们小组——甚至没有给足充裕时间准备——就为了这么个古怪且看上去微不足道的东西。

“得了，这是什么？”Gwaine问。“什么东西那么重要？”

“一把剑。”Arthur皱眉。

“你开玩笑？”Gwaine脱口而出。当Arthur举起剑给他看时，他摇头失笑。“你没开玩笑。在大半夜见鬼的点钟直奔苏格兰，为了什么？一把剑。多体贴啊。这个组织到底怎么了，我问你——”

Gwaine还在继续，但是当Arthur凝视手里的武器时，对方的声音渐渐飘散模糊。他将剑拉出剑鞘，金属摩擦皮革发出嗡鸣。Arthur的背脊窜起冰冷的战栗——它的声音，让颈后的汗毛都竖立起来。刀刃已经陈旧磨损，布满刮痕，一边还豁了块缺口。但是当Arthur把拇指抵在剑缘，剑刃还是锋利到割破皮肤，让Arthur流了血。他嘶一声，把血擦在了裤子上。

他注视着它，无法摆脱某种绝无可能的错觉。这把剑闪耀的暗光，留在他皮肤里的刺痛，还有消失的残片——他说不清怎么回事，但他之前见过这个武器。虽然不认为自己有拿起它，只是某种程度上的熟悉；甚至腹部下方袭来一股古怪的幻痛。他用手按住那处，然后——

“留在我身边。”

这句话印入脑海，Arthur猝然一震。Gwaine还在喋喋不休，Arthur转回注意力时，刚好听到他在说。“还有我啊——你根本没在听，是不是？”

“嗯。”Arthur敷衍道，无视自己双手的微微颤抖，把剑归入鞘中。

“你怎么了？”Gwaine问。

“没事。”Arthur拍拍身侧。“只是似曾相识。”

“跟一把剑？”

“我说了没什么。”Arthur退回出口的时候把剑递给Gwaine。“出去吧。其他人还在等。”

Gwaine步调一致地跟在他身后，意犹未尽地嘟囔。“史上最蠢的任务。”他说。“为什么要我们全体出动呢？大材小用。”

 

数英里外的威尔士，一座破旧小屋里，男人从床上突然惊起。他出了一身冷汗，剧烈喘息。

他跳下床，套上靴子和一件笨重的呢大衣，冲出房门。如果他此时看了镜子，就会注意到睡觉前还枕着的白色长发，以及千道皱纹和乱糟糟的胡须均已无影无踪。事实上，他如此急切地奔自己的目的地，甚至没有发现根植在自己早已老化的骨头里的酸痛僵硬，也在夜途颠簸中几乎完全消失了。

他跑到湖边时，波平浪静，月亮高高挂在空中。他呼出一团团云状雾气，尽管在黑暗里只能依稀辨别一英尺远的距离，但是每踏一步他都胸有成竹。毕竟，这不是他第一次走这条路。绝不是。他熟知这条路比他自己认为的还要多。特别是这些天。

她正站在岸边等待他。她的头发又黑又长，苍白皮肤在黑暗里焕发光芒。在两人都年轻的时候，他送过她一条裙子，时至今日也和刚做出来的那天一样鲜红，某些地方也依旧褴褛。而她的手里，拿着一柄他已经一千五百年未曾见到的剑。

他正好停在水边，目不转睛地望着她，呼吸急促。他需要问她，但不知道怎么开口。过了那么漫长的一段时光。太漫长了，以至于这些日子里，连希望都成了伤害。

“你的等待结束了。他不在这里。”她把剑递给他。“阿尔比恩有难，永恒之王的回归之时已经到来。”

他跪在乱石嶙峋的岸堤上，泪如雨下。


End file.
